In the field of, inter alia, machine tools, it is known to temporarily secure workpieces in place within the effective range of a tool so as to be able to work on the workpiece. Also known is the principle of securing workpieces in place on clamping bars by clamping them between two clamping blocks or between at least one clamping block and one permanently fixed stop. In the released position, the clamping block can be moved relative to the clamping bar or it can be removed. Preferably, this clamping block can be steplessly secured in place along and on the clamping bar, with a separate clamping unit within the clamping block causing the workpiece that is to be attached to be axially clamped in the longitudinal direction of the clamping bars.
In the prior art, the temporary attachment of the clamping blocks on the clamping bars is labor-intensive and often the clamping forces are inadequate.
Thus, the problem to be solved by the present invention is to make available a clamping system for temporarily securing clamping blocks especially easily and effectively in place on a clamping bar. The objective is that clamping and releasing be carried out quickly and easily.